


Look at the stars.....they're balls of gas

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Makeing up, Making Out, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Logic and Morality get into a fight and with some help from their friends work it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Spójrz na gwiazdy... To kule z gazu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960866) by [Ida888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida888/pseuds/Ida888)



> So this is Logicality with some background Prinxiety, but those two drama queens just aren't that good at staying in the background.

Logan and Morality were walking home, hand in hand. 

“Look at the stars.” Morality said wistfully, pulling them over to sit on a park bench. Logic smiled, letting himself be pulled along. “Aren’t they beautiful.”

Logan hummed in agreement, letting Morality settle into his side. “ Did you know that you're not actually seeing any individual stars? The closest star to us that you can see is actually a system of three stars that you are seeing.” Morality cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips.

“Can’t we just appreciate something for it’s beauty. Just this once can we not reduce something to cold, scientific facts.” Morality said sounding a touch annoyed. Logic nodded jerkily, trying to settle in for some star gazing, but he no longer felt relaxed. He felt stiff, and hurt, and he wished to be anywhere but here with Morality. He tried to put on a show but it was easy to tell that that the mood had changed. After only a moment Morality let out a heavy sigh and stood up. 

“Let’s go home.” He mumbled. They resumed their walk but this time their hands weren’t clasped, their shoulders didn’t brush. It was awfully quiet. 

 

 

Prince and Anxiety were on the couch, mostly asleep and ignoring the end credits of Bedknobs and Broomsticks. They had movie nights often enough that they were reaching deep into the Disney vault, gotta spice things up one way or another. Anxiety was laying with his head in Prince’s lap, letting the other man scratch fingers through his hair. 

“Ah, here come the others.” Anxiety turned his head to see that Prince was right, Morality and Logic were walking up the sidewalk. 

“Get ready for the makeout session, I swear they’re like a pair of teenagers.” Anxiety smirked, and so was very surprised when the door opened right away. Logan shot them a small, fake, smile and immediately walked up the stairs to his room. 

“Aw, did you watch Bedknobs and Broomsticks without me?” Morality said flopping onto the other end of the couch. Anxiety shared a bewildered look with Prince before following Logic up the stairs. 

He knocked gently and waited for Logic to open the door and let him in. He sat down on the bed and watched as his friend opened and closed several different books, none of them holding his attention. It was a sure sign that something was bothering him. Anxiety waited patiently, knowing that if Logic wanted to bring it up, he would. 

“Did you know when you look up at the night sky you're not seeing a singular star? Mostly you’re seeing galaxies, star clusters or even planets. The star closest to us can’t be seen with the naked eye except as a part of a three star system that only looks like one star.” 

This was not what Anxiety had expected to hear but he went with it. “Really? That’s amazing.” Logic visibly relaxed at that.

“I know right, we can stand here and with our naked eyes see thing that are millions of light years away! That’s beautiful. That’s not just cold scientific facts, that’s what makes looking at the night sky so breathtaking. I was agreeing with him!” 

Anxiety widened his eyes at his friend and quirked an eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry,” Logan sighed and flopped onto his back on the bed. “I don’t think Morality really understands me, I don’t know if he can, it’s,” Logic paused as if looking for the right word.

“Lonely?” Anxiety supplied.

“He called me cold. Which I guess I am.”

“He called you cold? I don’t believe that for a minute.”

“Well, it’s what he meant. I was really trying, but I’m just not good enough.” Logan rolled over so that his face was hidden and Anxiety winced. Sure those were the types of words he aimed at himself and even Thomas, but for some reason when someone else said it, it was easy to see how ridiculous they sounded.

“Do you understand Morality, truly?” Anxiety asked leaning over to make out Logan’s muffled response. 

“No” He grumbled, sound very much like he did not want to admit it. 

“Do you understand him more than you did when you first got together?”

“Yes.” 

“Well then there you go, Morality is still learning about you, and he’s not as quick of a study as you.” 

Logan gave a dry chuckle and rolled over to look at him. “Thanks Anxiety, since when are you the voice of reason?”

“Huh, well don’t get to used to it. Are you going to talk to Morality?”  
“No, I want to be angry just a little longer.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s logical.” Logan just stuck his tongue out at him and rolled over again.

“Shut the door on your way out.” He mumbled from the pillow his face was buried in. Anxiety rolled his eyes, but got off the bed and shut the door on his way out. 

He could hear Morality’s voice before he even reached the stairs. 

“Every move I make goes straight over his head, unless I physically grab him and kiss him. I want more than that. I want romance, is that too much to ask for?” Morality was fuming and as Anxiety reached the bottom of the stairs he could see that he was pacing. “We’ve been together for months and he has never initiated anything. The man is perfectly content to sit in his room and research “ Dad spluttered for a minute looking for the right word, “ Nonsense! Useless information none of us need, unless I force him to go out or cuddle with me.” The sentence trailed off as he lost some of his steam, instead he flopped on the couch next to Prince. “I just don’t think he actually cares about me at all. He doesn’t love me like I love him, and I’m tired of trying to make him. “

Anxiety bit his nail from his seat on the stairs, just out of sight. Should he say something? Logic  
Had expressed his feelings in confidence, not something he did often. Before He could come to a decision Prince answered. 

“Morality” Prince’s voice was hesitant, Anxiety recognized it as his I-want-to-tell-you-you’re-wrong-but-this-time-I-don’t-want-to-hurt-your-feelings voice. “Do you think that, perhaps, Logan has told you he loves you and you simply haven’t understood it?”

“I think I would have noticed.” 

“I disagree, think hard.” 

“Well, he did give me a planet with a heart on it. That was cute.”

Pluto, Anxiety thought to himself, it’s Pluto and coming from Logic that definitely counts as a romantic gesture.

“But then he immediately dumped useless facts on me, strange names and meaningless data. It wasn’t about me it was about the planet.”

Anxiety’s fist curled and uncurled on his knee in frustration. This was so dumb, the idiots are obviously in love, and he hated hearing someone speak so ill about his best friend. Especially from someone who claimed to love him. 

“Morality,” Prince said patiently, “I know that facts about some rando rock are meaningless to you, but are they to Logic?”

Morality huffed a huge sigh, “ No. They’re beautiful to him, full of wonder.”

“So what you’re telling me is that your lovely boyfriend gave you something that, in his eyes, was beautiful and full of wonder and you snubbed your nose at it?”

Yes, score one for Prince, Anxiety silently cheered from his place on the stairs. 

“I. What? No, I’d never. Oh.” Morality spluttered, his voice growing more and more horrified. “Crap. I’m a jerk.” 

“No your not, you just need to learn how he shows you he loves you. And you need to tell him what you need. It’s okay to ask for that stuff and I am sure that if you talk to Logic he will try to do more of that, traditionally, romantic stuff.” 

Morality sighed again, “That’s hard, I want him to just...know...how I feel and what I want.”

“We all do Mo, that’s just not how it works.”

 

Morality sighed one more time, letting his head thud against the back of the couch. “I guess I should go talk to him.” Prince just hummed and nodded his head. He stood reluctantly and made his way towards the stairs. He was momentarily surprised to see Anxiety sitting there. The younger side had the decency to look embarrassed at having been caught. Morality ruffled his hair affectionately as he passed him. 

He took a moment to steel himself before lightly knocking on Logan’s door. 

“Anxiety, I thought I kicked you out.” Was the muffled response. 

“No Hun, it’s me.” Silence. Morality swallowed nervously, almost ready to walk away when the door finally opened. Logan didn’t even look at him, just opened the door and retreated back into the room. Morality stepped quietly into the room and shut the door gently behind him. As he glanced around the room he saw discarded books across the desk and a partially solved puzzle cube that appeared to have been chucked against the wall. For the first time he was realizing how hurt Logic was. He felt a flash of anger both at himself and at the other side. 

Morality tried to climb next him on the bed, he needed to touch Logan if he was going have the courage to say what he needed to. But the logical side was stiff and unwelcoming, leaning away from him, and while Logan had never initiated physical contact he’d also never rejected it.

“Do you care about me?” Morality blurted, hurt boiling away all of the things he’d planned to say. He knelt in the middle of the bed feeling forlorn and daring Logan to say he didn’t. 

“You cause me to experience higher levels of Oxytocin than ever before.” 

“See I don’t know what that means.” 

Logan took a deep breath, finally looking at him. “Let me try and use your language. I … adore you.” Morality felt his eyes go wide with surprise and he tried to leap forward and hug is boyfriend but was stopped when Logan held a hand up. 

“I , felt,” Logan said as if the word was a foreign one that he wasn’t sure how to pronounce, “Hurt tonight when you called me cold, when you suggested that I lessened our experiences together.” 

“I’m sorry.” Mo said trying to hold back the tears brewing in his eyes, it wasn’t his turn to be upset. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I just thought, well nevermind. I never was any good at thinking.” 

“No Mo, tell me what you thought.” 

“When you said what you said about the stars tonight I thought it meant, that you weren’t thinking about me. I mean we had just spent a romantic evening together, delicious food and watching the sunset from the bridge. Then I give you the classic setup for a make out session and instead you give me space facts? I thought maybe I cared more about you and you were just along for the ride.”

This time it was Logan’s turn to look a little horrified. “I didn’t know that.” He said quietly, reaching out to place a hand on Morality’s knee. 

Mo gave him a half smile, “That’s the first time you’ve initiated anything with me.” He said, still smiling sadly. 

“It is?” Logic asked, sounding so honestly surprised that he couldn’t help a little chuckle. Logan’s faced turned to a smirk as he knelt up on the bed. Logan’s hands cupped his jaw, he bit his lip before leaning in and kissing him. Morality let out a small surprised noise and Logic gently pushed him to his back. 

“This what you wanted?” And his voice was husky as he moved his attention to Mo’s neck. Morality’s words were gone, he could only nod and lock one hand into Logan’s hair. “Good. So let’s set some goals.” He said, sitting up abruptly. 

“Um, what? Goals aren’t part of relationships.”  
“That’s nonsense, of course they are. So my goal is to initiate more often and to be, ugh , Romantic.” 

“Okay, then my goal will be, too listen in between the lines and to tell you when I am unsure.” Morality said questioningly. 

It must have been the right answer because Logan beamed at him and swooped down to kiss him again. 

 

He let out a contented sigh and looked down at Anxiety, who was snuggled up, well practically on top of him. The other side had been extra affectionate tonight, not that he was complaining. He was very nearly asleep when Anx started peppering kisses along his jaw.

“Seriously, what is going on with you tonight?” He said in mock frustration. 

“I just can't stop thinking” Anxiety paused to sprinkle a few more kisses across his face, “how wonderful you were tonight. The things you said to Morality. You are the most patient man and I love you so much.” 

The sincerity and lack of snark in his boyfriend's voice caught him by surprise and he couldn't stop himself from surging up to capture his mouth in a real kiss.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Pluto does have a heart on it, look it up it's hella cute. Also the star thing I'm 99% sure on that but I can't find where I read that...sooo...


End file.
